The Softest Touch
by WannaBeFle
Summary: A ExA Fic: Eragon and Arya are in Ellesméra & are slowly learning about the feelings they have for each other, with a some help from a certain dragon of course, but will the war get in the way of true love? WARNING V.STRONG LEMON! Dont like, dont Review!
1. Disturbed Peace

I own nothing, no characters, nothing, i barely even own the air i breath :P

This is my first FanFic so be nice please :)  
>PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW<br>I need feedback as im sure there are plenty of mistakes in the story so far and I defiantly need them to keep the story going as iv got a rough idea where its going but would greatly appreciate ideas and suggestions :)

LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ THIS :D

WARNING: **This story will contain fairly strong lemon later** in the story but i will write warnings before it in the way of a line of ******* if you don't wish to read it then skip down untill you find the next set of ******

**"**_A mental conversation to another"  
>'A conversation to themselves'<br>_"A normal out-loud conversation"  
><em>A spell in the ancient language<em>

**Chapter 1**

Eragon was sitting peacefully on his favourite spot outside his old master's hut, the tree stump he first meditated on, overlooking Du Weldenvarden and Ellesméra. He sat doing just as his master had once taught him, what seemed like so long ago, meditating. He extended his mind outwards feeling the presence of everything and nothing all at once.  
>As his mind swept over the tops of the great green trees and along the dense forest floor he felt an overwhelming calm wash over him. He could feel every living thing around, from the smallest insect to the mightiest of beasts, and the other half of his very soul, Saphira.<br>With his mind spread to its furthest reaches, he began to feel the elves around him, as they felt his presence; they acknowledged him and let his mind brush over theirs.

As his searching led his mind further and deeper into the elven city of Ellesméra his mind brushed another and he heard a faint whisper travel through his mind, like smoke in the lightest of airs.  
>"Eragon... my love, why do you torture me so?..."<br>Eragon was noticeably surprised by the rhetorical musing and his concentration faltered and finally failed, causing the tendrils of his mind rush back to himself. As his mind left the surrounding life of the forest it left behind a sudden blanketing sense of loneliness.  
>'It couldn't have been...' Eragon thought in a sense of disbelief.<p>

Eragon sighed a deep and thoughtful sigh as he considered the voice that he felt drifting through his mind, which had left just as quickly. He knew the voice all too well but couldn't quite believe that it could be true.  
>"What troubles you so little one?"Saphira asked.<br>The sudden question startled Eragon and he thought frantically for an answer while trying not to reveal the cause of his concern to his other half who, sadly, always seemed to manage to do so.

"Nothing Saphira, just imagining things again... I think"  
>"I hope not little one" Saphira said in a knowing chuckle, well as close as a dragon can do to a chuckle.<br>"So do I my sapphire, so do I..." Eragon thought defeated.  
>Eragon could still remember the blood pact ceremony, painfully well. He could still remember the feeling of his heart sinking and his stomach dropping as Arya tried to explain to him how they could never be. He listened to Arya that night and did his best to hide his emotions away and step up to his duties, but now this. He was lost in his own heart and only one person could truly help him find his way out.<p>

**Please read on, this is a weak chapter, it gets better PROMICE :)**

**THANKS TO WATCHMAKER1331 FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER  
>I Don't think I could have done it without you :)<strong>

**!NOW YOU REVIEW PLEASE!  
>PRETTY PLEASE, ITS NOT LIKE IM DESPERATE OR ANYTHING :P<br>IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND AND ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL HONESTLY BE CONSIDERED**


	2. Disturbed Once Again

**I don't own anything, I barely even own the air i breath :P**

**Chapter 2**

Back in the dragon-hold with Saphira he discussed his latest heart ache and sought the undeniable logic of his soul mate.

_"I'm sure it was her though Saphira"_

"It may have been but so what if it was?"

"It means she does care for me, she lied to me..."

Eragon shuffled uncomfortably against Saphira's side at the thought of Ayra lying to him about something she knew to be so painful.  
><em><br>"Did it ever occur to you that she has liked you all along?"_

"She hasn't... she couldn't"

Eragon choked.  
><em><br>"Being an elf and you Rider wouldn't make the easiest of mates though would it little one?"_

"Why didn't she say anything?"

Eragon cried out in frustration

_"Could you in her place? Could you have emptied your feelings at such a time? What do you think would have happened little one?"_

"I suppose not... you are right as always my sapphire. But why did she not say anything since then? There have been plenty of appropriate times!"

"Little one, i don't think we have had much time to sit around and talk about matters of the heart, except when we around the campfire... Besides, she is an elf Eragon, a future queen and she has her duties, just as you have yours. She must look to her people just as they look to her. She can outrun her duties as princess and envoy just as much as you can outrun yours as a rider"

"Again you are right as usual, but what am I to do now?"

"Do as you have done, love her and wait and hope for the day when this war is over and maybe you can tell her properly how you feel and then maybe, just maybe, be together"

Eragon sighed a deep and sorrowful sigh _"I have always known it would be a long shot she will ever love me back but what if one of us does not see the end of this war though?..."_

"Do not dwell on such things little one, what shall happen shall happen, all we can do is make the best of what is given to us"

A large echoing knock at the door to the large hall which was the dragon-hold interrupted them both. Eragon pulled himself up and made a vain attempt to straighten his clothes and hair on the way over to the door, suddenly feeling rather unkempt. As Eragon opened the door the visitor started to knock again this time significantly harder, hitting the door once and Eragon in the face twice as the door swung open. Taken back by the sudden and surprisingly strong assault on his face his hands flew to his nose.

"My apologies Shadeslayer, you are quieter than am used to you being"_  
><em>The scent of crushed pine needles drifted through the air and under Eragon's hands bringing a sudden realisation about who had knocked upon the door. As Eragon removed his hands to see the soft face of Ayra, his love and only thought since the blood-oath ceremony.

She wore simple green dress which matched her vibrant green eyes and made her raven blackhair stand out in such a way it almost pulled the breath from Eragon's body. The flowing dress was loose but still hung to her body around all her many curves, her long shapely legs could be made out under the waves of the dress which sent a warm wave of feeling rush to the bottom of Eragon's stomach. Her eyes seemed to soften from their normal hardened, almost emotionless glare, and could almost be mistaken for concerned as her stare seemed to penetrate Eragon to his very soul.

"No need for apologies, it was an accident" Eragon managed to push from his rapidly contracting nervous throat**.**  
>Ayra's eyes seemed to harden again after Eragon's confirmation of his wellbeing, to the look which Eragon was so familiar with as she visibly stiffened back to her formal state.<p>

"The Queen requests your presence at tonight's banquet to discuss the current situation of the war"  
>Eragon's mind seemed to go blank as he barely registered what she had said for his mind was enthralled in the almost hypnotic movement of her lips. Before he knew what was happening time was slipping away and Ayra was still standing in the doorway awaiting his answer.<p>

_"Eragon... you are embarrassing yourself" _Saphira warned  
>Eragon still remained motionless and silent as if captured in a fairth<br>_"Eragon say something!" _Saphira growled in a vain attempt to reawaken Eragon from his almost dream state.  
><em>"I... I... we would..." <em>Eragon stuttered finally  
><em>"We accept the queen's most gracious offer and inquire if Eragon needs to wear anything particular?" <em>Saphira asked  
>"Nothing particular, but it is not a formal event so Brisingr and other formalities will not be needed" Ayra said with a courteous smile to Saphira.<p>

Ayra turned to leave and Saphira, reacting quickly, nudged Eragon into action with an encouraging nod towards Ayra  
><em>"Say something little one, you can't be completely silent today"<em>  
>"Ayra..." Eragon hesitated<br>"Yes?" She turned only her head, leaving her body still facing away, giving Eragon a view of her stunning neck. Eragon blushed slightly before continuing.  
>"You... look beautiful this evening" Eragon nervously stated with an attempt at a smile.<br>A slight smile flickered quickly across Ayra's face, so fast that Eragon wasn't even sure he saw it.

_"Well done little one, not very eloquent but a compliment none the less"_ Saphira sent the mental equivalent of a smile through there link as dragons don't have the muscles to make a smile, well as far as Eragon knew they didn't. This make Saphira give out a deep chuckle in amusement.  
><em>"Thank you my beautiful sapphire" <em>Eragon said with an actual smile.  
><em>"Come little one, we need to find you something to wear"<em> And with that Saphira turned and walked back into the middle of the room and nodded towards the wardrobe.  
>"<em>Go on then"<em>


	3. Dressed to Impress

**LOOKING FOR BETA, PM IF INTERESTED**

**Chapter 3**

Eragon nervously straightened his clothes for the hundredth time and checked his hair in the mirror and gave an irritated grunt as he saw his hair was out of place since thirty seconds ago when he last checked it.

Saphira had been watching this for over half an hour and had originally found it amusing and for the last ten minutes had begun to become irritated and her patience had run out. She puffed a large amount of air at Eragon just as he had finished adjusting his hair, causing it to lose all shape and sense and finally settle looking rather like a birds nest.

_"Saphira! What was that for!"_

"I'm sick of you messing about with what you look like; you look fine just as you are, without all this worrying. Also I don't know why you are concerned, it isn't a formal dinner"

"Saphira, this is a dinner in the main hall of Ellesméra with the queen of the elves, several elves and..."

"Arya"

Saphira finished with a small laugh  
><em><br>"It's not funny Saphira, what if I make a fool of myself?"_

"Little one, you will not, you are far more educated at all this than me so worry not"

Saphira said reassuringly

_"Yes but Saphira, according to the elves, dragons can do no wrong!"_

"Ah... yes indeed" Saphira chuckled loudly "It's one of the things I enjoy about these elves"

Eragon walked closer and closer to the intimidating doors which would open into the main garden of Ellesméra and leading to the Tialdari Hall. He stood outside the doors unsure of what to do as the last time he approached they opened on command of Arya. He stood in front of the doors for a few moments, thought of pushing them but they were obviously too heavy so he tried the more subtle approach  
><em>mor'amr thornessa gata<em>

Still nothing, he considered going to ask someone but it seemed like a stupid thing to ask being a rider, and Saphira would never let him live it down.  
>"Beautiful?"<p>

Eragon almost jumped he was so surprised by the voice next to him  
>Eragon looked round to see Arya dressed in possibly the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, even after seeing the elves at the blood-oath ceremony who were supposed to be the most beautiful elves ever gathered. The dress was floor length and a deep shade of blue.<p>

_'Ayra always looks so beautiful in blue' _Eragon thought.

The dress seemed to flow, almost like water, cascading down her body, gently over her chest and hips, hugging all the right places on the way down. As Arya moved towards Eragon she seemed not to walk, but to float, as even with his keen elven vision, Eragon could not distinguish were one step stopped and another began. As Arya stopped next to Eragon she turned to face the doors to the hall with an unwavering gaze, if Eragon didn't know better he would say that she was avoiding his eyes. What Eragon failed to notice was the slight blush on Arya's cheeks which was slowly spreading down her neck.  
>Meanwhile Eragon's eyes were anywhere but the door in front of him like the beauty that was standing next to him.<p>

"Again, I am sorry Shadeslayer, I seems I shocked you"

"Just as before, no apology is necessary, though I am not the only one who is quieter than memory serves..." A laugh filled the air which sent a shiver up Eragon's spine

'_Arya's laugh... I could listen to that sweet sound for all eternity and still not tire of it...'_

Eragon's eyes slowly travelled down the perfect body of Arya, her flawless neck, smooth and creamy skin.

_'If there was ever skin that needed to be kissed it was that' _Thought Eragon, half in a daze.  
><em><br>_"Where you waiting for me Shadeslayer? Or a dramatic entrance perhaps?" Arya smiled.

Eragon mentally shook himself and made a mental note to stop his eyes from wandering "Neither, the doors have... denied my access to put it simply" Eragon admitted sheepishly

"Well I doubt even with Brisingr that you could get through these doors" Arya stated, her voice full of obvious modesty.

Arya then spoke in the flowing tongue of the ancient language which Eragon managed to translate to  
><em>Root of tree, fruit of vine, let me pass by this blood of mine<em>

As the final vowel fell from the air the doors started to slide inwards, with an almost eerie silence.

_mor'amr thornessa gata – Open this gate_

**LOOKING FOR BETA, PM IF INTERESTED**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!  
>ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY WELCOME, ESPECAILLY CONSERING FUTURE PLOT<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON :)  
>STAY TUNED<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Visitor From The Gloom

**(04-05/10/2011) Ok folks I've had over 100 views in 24 hours (which is freakin awesome might I add!) but sadly only a few people have bothered to review :( I'm not asking for much, even if it's flaming, just tell me what I'm doing wrong if it's the only thing you can think of!  
>Advice on the storyline would be especially appreciated! :)<br>Its not like I'm desperate or anything... :P**

**I own nothing, I barely own the air I breath :P**

**Chapter 4**

The doors swung open to reveal the gardens of Ellesméra and in the distance the hall of Tialdari, which Eragon had seen before, but never failed to take his breath away. The rows of mighty trees on either side made an almost solid wall of bark, giving the impression of giant natural corridor. With the great trees looming over them, Eragon looked at the rows of flowers, most of which he could not name, in every colour imaginable, though Eragon's eye was drawn to a particular flower, single and alone. The flower Faolin made for Arya.

The memory of the flower was both comforting and painful; he remembered when he once said that she was beautiful like the flower and she accepted the compliment. Eragon could still remember the smile on her face, etched in his memory

_"Eragon concentrate! All this nostalgia is neither helping your situation with Arya or your ability to walk fifty steps without thinking about Arya." _Saphira said irritated  
><em><br>"I can't help it Saphira, she occupies my every though" _Eragon insisted

_"Eragon get a hold of yourself before I do and believe me when I say it won't be a gentle hug!"_

_"Sorry Saphira, you are right, as per usual. It's irritating how your right all the time you know..."_

_"I know little one, and don't forget it"_

Saphira chuckled

As well as everything else in Ellesméra, the Tialdari Hall was sung by the elves from the trees of the forest to create a spectacular palace for the royals of the elven kingdom. The hall was not just the singular throne room for banquets and meetings as Eragon had come to discover but many rooms such as living areas, including Arya's.

The throne room had been changed for the occasion, a huge, thin rectangle table had been sung out of the floor in the middle of the room, along with seats for nearly thirty people along with an obvious throne at the head of the table. Arya glanced around the room and settled on her mother, she began to stride confidently into the room and heading straight towards her mother, changed her normally passive face to one of anger.

(Following is in ancient language)  
>"Iet Drottning" Arya bowed with an obvious sharpness in her voice "I was told this was to be a small gathering"<p>

"Obviously you were mistaken Iet Dautr, this is a meeting of our armies leaders and our finest warriors" replied the queen with the warmest of smiles

This was followed by an obvious polite argument which Eragon thought he really shouldn't be listening to, so he moved on to find someone to talk to. Scanning around the room his eyes found some familiar faces, Lord Fiolr for one, but Eragon had no intention of speaking to a man who does not think he is worthy, Vanir was also there, but Eragon feared a fight might develop with this young elf like every other one of he's encounters with him.

Eragon decided that it was better not to start a conversation that to try and fail, and in doing so, make a fool of himself, so he simply sat down at the table and waited for the infernal meeting to be over with.  
>Arya cast a knowing eye over to where Eragon was sitting; she knew how difficult it was to talk to her kind. After spending so much time out of Ellesméra she found that the other races speak so plainly, and she had begun to enjoy the honesty, unlike her own race which said one thing and meant another. She had become wearisome of the etiquette of coldness of the elves,<p>

_'Is that one of the reasons I befriended Eragon? His honesty? Bah! Such things are not desirable'_

'_Oh but it is Arya, you know it better than most'_

Arya, startled by the reply from her on conscience, briefly lost her cooled exterior and was suddenly concerned for her sanity.

'_This is it, I've finally lost it, all the restless nights of unknowing worry, I've cracked!' _Arya thought, half joking, half worried.

"Everyone! Please be seated, this council will now begin" The queens voice rang out through the hall.

People slowly found their seats around the great table with the queen at the head; her generals were at her sides and beside them, across from each other, were Arya and Eragon.

_'Well I guess its unavoidable now, I have to meet her eyes sometime' _Eragon thought with an almost out loud sigh.

_"She is a person just like any other Eragon, calm yourself" _Saphira added

"_No one is like her Saphira, but I appreciate your efforts" _Eragon replied with a weary smile

The meeting began and all around him tactics were being discussed and plans being lain down. Eragon tried his best to listen but he found his mind could not settle, it would not move as it once did. Just as he was forcing his mind to focus on the queens words about the placement of magicians around the army he felt something. Something brushed his leg, there it was again. Eragon looked up and across at Arya

'_It can't be... she wouldn't"_

Eragon slowly looked down, trying not to look to obvious, to find the source of the wonderful stroking. As he leaned back to look down he saw something move in the shadow of the table. Suddenly a large white something flew out from under the table and landed in his lap.

_"So tell me, what makes you so distracted as to make you think I am someone else?" _Maud said with a slight smile

_"Maud!" _Eragon almost said out loud in shock _"I... I did not think you were another, only was curious what you were doing under the table when you are more welcome above it" _Eragon nervously covered

"_Well it's interesting how much you can tell about someone from their feet at a time like this" _Maud said with a knowing smile _"Also I think you should pay more attention to the conversation going on above this table, the queen is not best pleased" _And with that Maud slid down Eragon's lap back under the table and disappeared into the shadows.

Eragon looked up to see what Maud had been talking about, what he saw was surprising to say the least.

**Iet Drottning – My Queen**

**Iet ****Dautr – My daughter**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
>NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON, MAYBE TODAY :)<strong>


	5. Broken and True

**I own nothing, I barely own the air I breath :P**

**Chapter 5**

What Eragon saw was Arya with a look of pure anger and it was headed straight towards the queen, the only thing that Eragon managed to think of was

_'Wow I'm glad those eyes aren't aimed at me..."_

Eragon started to pick up on the conversation which seemed to have got Arya the angriest Eragon had ever seen her.

(Following is in Ancient Language)  
>Arya looked straight at her mother and almost spat her words at her "Do you really think that the protection of a few older elves is really more important that the protection of the vast majority of our army?" Her voice full of venom<p>

"I am simply stating the importance of protecting our generals and leaders rather than some of the foot soldiers" The queen replied with a mask of calm "And I would remind you of your place in this council Dröttningu"

Eragon could see that the title of princess, while it being an honourable, was one which commanded no power in a council of war and was almost an insult to Arya's position in the chamber.  
>Eragon hated the subtle insults and polite arguments between elves; he much preferred honesty which came in such abundance in the other races of Alagaesia.<p>

"You cannot simply leave scores of your people unprotected by magic, open to attack from enemy magicians!" Arya almost screaming, her face contorted in rage.

"Arya do not pretend to understand the finer details of this battle, and you forget that all elves have the ability to use magic and are far from defenceless" The queen answered with irritation clear on her face.

"So you would have each solider defend his own mind from enemy magicians and defend there bodies from enemy swords all while trying to work as a unit?" Arya cried, anger almost pouring off her

"Dröttningu if you continue with this counterproductive argument then I will ask you to leave the chamber" The queen replied, brushing the anger of Arya off like it wasn't important, and turned to the general next to her and started discussing another some other detail of the battle to come.

Arya's face turned from one of anger to one of eerie silence, which to Eragon seemed to be indescribably intimidating and one not to be messed with. "No need mother, I take my own leave. I wish you luck with planning the upcoming battle" And with that Arya turned and left.

Stunned by the sudden outburst of anger and general emotions Eragon was yet again frozen by Arya's actions and was unsure of what action to take.

"_Go after her little one, she needs someone right now" _Saphira helpfully added, being the voice of reason

"_Saphira she is just as likely to kill me as to talk to me! You saw how angry she was just now!" _Eragon protested, he wasn't one to go after Arya when she was this angry

"_You wanted a chance to speak with her? This is your chance little one. Take it now or regret it forever!"_

"_What am I to say? She's not one to be patronised Saphira! _Eragon answered, the slight fear evident in his voice

"_Say whatever you must, she needs a friend and comfort, you can provide both now go!"_

"_That's all very well but it's me who gets in trouble with her if this all goes wrong"_

"_Eragon, GO!"_

"_Fine, but I blame you if anything goes amiss..."_

Eragon got up slowly from the table, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He failed miserably. Just as he stood to leave almost every eye in the room snapped to him, the queen was the last to turn her eyes to him and had a questioning look on her face.

Eragon explained he had other preparations for the battle to attend to and excused himself from the meeting wishing the council luck in their planning for the upcoming battle. The queen gave a knowing nod and, to the great relief of Eragon, an unspoken permission to leave the council.

Eragon turned to leave and headed out down the same path he entered, down the great wooden steps, past Faolin's flower for Arya and through the gates, which thankfully had opened for him this time.  
>Eragon looked for Arya and found her walking at a fair pace through the trees, when Eragon called her name she started to run.<p>

Not wanted to let her go alone Eragon ran after her through the trees. Eragon realised after Arya started running, that she was extremely fast, even for an elf, and Eragon was struggling to keep up with her and at some points he lost her in the denseness of the forest.

Eragon found her again and soon caught onto were she was running to. As Arya ran through the forest, hair flying behind her, Eragon could not help but marvel at her beauty, the way her head moved swiftly around searching for the best path through the trees, her long legs striding over the uneven ground with ease.

Then, after a brief patch of denser trees than usual, she was gone. Eragon slowed to a jog to look around trying to find her, but without success. He jogged through the forest, cursing himself for being so careless as to lose her when she needed him. Eragon then remembered that she did seem to be heading in a certain direction. Moments after this realisation he headed off at a sprint towards his old masters hut.

Eragon arrived at the clearing which was his old masters hut on top of the cliff to see his favourite stump was occupied. The stump was occupied but not by someone Eragon immediately recognised as Arya. She sat atop the stump with her knees up to her chin staring out over Du Weldenvarden, she seemed smaller, weaker and generally not the same person who Eragon had always seen, this was the real, unprotected Arya.

**Dröttningu – Princess**

**Thanks to all who have read this far :D much appreciated  
>Sorry to all those who have been reading as i release, as iv slowed down for this next chapter (Chapter 6) as its turning out to be very difficult to write : will hopefully get it up by the 7th or 8th :)  
>Thanks again and REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! :P <strong>


	6. Feelings Forbidden

**I own nothing, I barely own the air I breathe :P  
><strong>

**Just a heads up for the less romantic of you people, there is a pretty romantic 'softie' part towards the end, which I think you all saw coming, and I got slightly carried away but I think it reads quite well ;)  
>Don't like, don't read :)<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Eragon slowly approached the stump, careful not to seem uncaring to Arya in her obvious state of despair, as he covered the final few steps he could see that Arya, despite her best efforts to try to look the normal, pan expression, was on the verge of tears.

Eragon stopped beside Arya, standing at her shoulder looking out across the forest top, he could think of only one thing to say.

"Beautiful..."

The silence continued but what surprised Eragon was that it wasn't uncomfortable, he found simply being in Arya's presence was calming and not awkward like it was with others.

"Why did you follow me Shadeslayer?" Arya almost whispered, not trusting her voice to hold.

Eragon considered telling her that Saphira had insisted that he come and it wasn't actually his decision. This thought was quickly brushed aside the thought knowing it would hardly help the situation, so said the truth but left out his fear

"You looked like you needed a friend I guess" Eragon said sheepishly

"I'm glad you came, truthfully" Arya admitted "I just couldn't take being in that hall..." Arya trailed off

Eragon could tell what Arya wanted to say "With your mother? She can sometimes be... difficult"

"Difficult? Ha!" Arya laughed dryly "If only she was difficult! What she is, is plain disrespectful"

"She is queen Arya..." Eragon tried to point out without igniting the conversation

Arya turned to face Eragon with a face of fury "So being queen is an excuse to humiliate others in public?"

"You know I didn't mean that Arya" Eragon implored

"I'm... sorry, I'm just feeling..."

"Lonely?" Suggested Eragon

"I have no need of anyone I can assure you Eragon" Arya stated firmly

"A moment ago you said you're glad I came; now you have no need of me?"

"I..." Arya hesitated "I'm sorry, after all this time it is difficult to show my emotions so openly"

Eragon was taken aback by this sudden admittance of weakness from Arya

_"It isn't weakness little one, she is opening up to you and showing her true self, its never easy." _Saphira interrupted

Eragon sent the mental equivalent of a appreciative nod back to Saphira

'_She seems so strong but really it must be so difficult to stand straight with the weight of responsibilities on her shoulders'_

"The war is so wide spread it is likely that if the Varden fail the free world will fall to Galbatorix" Arya said nervously "If the Varden fall the war will quickly come to the forest and not even the power of the elves can hold off the dark king with the tortured hearts of dragons"

A single tear escaped Arya's eyes, betraying how truly broken she was feeling. Eragon watched the tear which seemed, even in a moment of sadness, so very beautiful. The tear, when it finally reached Arya's sharp jaw, threatened to fall, so Eragon, purely instinctively, reached over and tenderly swept it away.

Arya, surprised by the kindness that Eragon showed looked up. What Arya saw in her eyes she couldn't quite believe or begin to describe but she suddenly felt secure, warm, and something that she hadn't felt in a long time, hope.

"Arya, you should not let others effect you like this. Free your emotions but allow only you to control them. Your mother, although is queen, should have no power over how you feel." Eragon said firmly, clasping Arya by the shoulders "No one should... except, of course, those who you care for"

As Eragon finished speaking Arya watched his eyes drop to the floor, and his face follow. She saw so clearly now how much she meant to him, how she was the centre of his world and along with Saphira, his only constant. She knew that he would follow her anywhere and save her from any danger and he would never ask for anything in return.

Arya was appalled at herself at how she couldn't have seen how much he cared for her before and how much she had asked when she told him to bury his feelings.

A fresh wave of tears came over her as she finally snapped. She simply broke at the thought of what she had to do. She could not distract him from the massive task which was laid before him.

"Eragon, I don't think I..."

Arya was quickly silenced by a pair of crushing lips. The kiss seemed almost explosive, she closed her eyes and saw blinding lights, only to open them again and become lost in Eragon's. The kiss seemed to transport her to another world; suddenly she had no worries, no responsibilities, only her and Eragon alone, at last.

The kiss became deeper as Eragon put an arm around Arya's back and pulled her closer while his tongue begged for entry to her mouth. Arya's breath soon became ragged as their tongues danced together bringing both herself and Eragon to an engulfing fiery heat of desire.

Arya felt desire burning deep inside her, the likes of which she had never felt before even with Faolin. Her legs began to tremble forcing Eragon to hold her tighter still; all the while she could taste the sweet yet spicy taste of Eragon all over her tongue. The world seem to disappear as both Eragon and Arya's kiss became more urgent and desperate until it left just the two standing all alone, atop a cliff with only the other and their feelings for company.

As their lips finally parted a merciful breeze blew between them, cooling them both of their passion and lust. Their breaths came in short desperate gasps as the world seemed to fall back into place and the reality of the situation set in.

Eragon looked down into Arya's eyes, leaning his forehead against hers with a simple, meaningful and kind smile across his face.

"What have I done?..." Arya's mind was slowly catching up to the reality of what had happened  
>"I can't... we can't do this!"<p>

Before Eragon could say anything or even try to stop her, she was gone, Vanished into the trees.

**Haha, I did warn you it would get a bit fulffy for some people :P  
>I just think that they both have so much pent up emotions that their first kiss is always going to be too passionate for words (though I did give it a dam good try lol)<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has read this far :)**

**By the way, for anyone who cares, I'm thinking of removing the lemon from this story and just putting in an implied sex scene instead (passionate looking into each other's eyes, falling into bed *light fades*) I just think a full on lemon would kinda ruin the feel of the story... Any thoughts on if I should or not? :/ (would be much appreciated!)**


	7. Hearts Confused

**I own nothing, I barely own the air I breathe :P**

**A slight non-cannon part here  
>(Yes I know, the whole story is non-cannon but shhh :P )<br>Arya and Faolin were mates, Arya was courted by Faolin they were together for a bit but she realised that she never really loved him and they remained awkward friends until Faolin's untimely death.  
>Sorry if this upsets anyone but it's my story so HA :P<strong>

**For the less perceptive of you readers, the beginning and end of this chapter is in Arya's POV with a small part in Eragon's In the middle.**

**(POV – Point of View)**

**Chapter 7**

Arya's POV:

'_As I turned to run I could feel my eyes brimming with those damned tears again, when did I become so weak? Why do my emotions go so crazy when I'm with him? It's not fair how he is so unaffected and I am in a heap at his feet!_

_I ran the whole way back to my room, through the entrance to the garden, past the flowers which I cannot look at anymore, but I was careful to avoid the main chamber as the war council was still in session and I doubt anyone wanted to see yet another outburst of my emotions today._

_My bed seemed so inviting so, even though it was the middle of the day I simply got into bed and tried to relax, something I would have been punished for doing as a child, called lazy. I tried to think about what happened logically, but to no avail. All I could think of was the feeling of Eragon's lips on mine, the feeling of his strong arms around my back and head pulling me closer._

_What am I doing? I'm fantasising about him!  
>Though is it really fantasy if it actually happened though?<br>So now I'm talking to myself? Great..._

_As I lay there I tried to think of reasons why I did what I did. Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? It was an amazing kiss to be perfectly honest, is it wrong to deny what I want? Ok now what am I doing, I need answers not more questions!_

_Let's try why I kissed him... He is handsome; everyone knows it, except him of course. His strong jaw leading to that gorgeous neck... Then there is his broad, warm chest, I felt so good when he held me against it... Stop fantasising Arya! Focus!_

_Ok, what about the next question, why did I kiss him back? Well I was curious to see if he was any good... who am I kidding, that's not an excuse! I must have been simple lust, that's all, who can blame me; I haven't... been with anyone, properly, since... well, ever really! Faolin wasn't exactly a brilliant lover, he even called the act 'degrading' degrading! HA! Only Faolin could call the ultimate expression of your feelings degrading!_

_I guess I kissed him because... I wanted to? No that's not the whole of it, there's something more. My heart beats so hard whenever he is around, my face burns whenever he is around, my emotions go crazy when he is around... I can be myself with him around and he understands me, even when I don't myself. This is all too confusing...'_

Eragon's POV:

(Back at the dragonhold) _  
>'What have I done? I've ruined everything! Why did I have to kiss her, she told me not to try and make more of our friendship but I had to go and ruin it all by acting on my emotions!'<br>_Eragon notices Saphira getting up to leave  
><em>"Where are you going?" <em>Eragon asked with a none too gentle tone of voice  
>Saphira turned her head and fixed one of her huge blue eyes on her rider<em> "To try and fix this mess you've made!" <em>A plume of smoke vented through Saphira's nostrils showing her obvious frustration at the situation.  
>And with that, she leaped from the dragonhold and spread her wings towards the cause of her riders' heartache.<p>

__Arya's POV:

(Previously written)  
>'<em>This is all too confusing...<em>'  
>Arya hears the unmistakable sound of a dragon in flight and grimaces.<br>_'I can't face him, not after what happened!'  
><em>The sound of Saphira landing outside echoes through the room filling Arya with nervousness about the inevitable conversation.

**Ok I'm EXTREMELY sorry that it's not a very long chapter and I appreciate that some people have been waiting a while but I hope to update with another chapter soon *crossed fingers*  
>So please don't send any angry mobs after me, the next chapter is coming :P<br>**

**Sorry to write so much before and after the story, just had to put this in.**

**Firstly to everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU!  
>I recently read through all the reviews and they re-ignited the spark which is my imagination and spurred me into action to finish this chapter: D<strong>

**Onto the concerning lemon which has been the cause of the inexcusably long delay between chapters, I think I will include one but it will have to be Beta-ed several times lol and it may not be for another chapter or two (sorry to all those waiting for a while :P )**

**As usual, any suggestions about the storyline and characters (pretty much anything to be honest) are extremely welcome and will most defiantly be considered :)**


	8. Riddles Solved

**Hi avid readers (hopefully :P )  
>Thought I'd try and take less than about a month and a half to get this next chapter up lol<br>To those who have been waiting patiently for the lemon, don't fret, its coming soon enough... ;)**

Now, without any more delaying, dawdling or dithering I proudly present, Chapter 8 :D

Chapter 8

Saphira landed outside Arya's room in the gardens, being careful not to crush any of the flowers with her immense size and quickly cut off her mind from Eragon, this conversation needed to be private.  
>Saphira quickly found Arya's mind in the building and with a sigh began her discussion<p>

_"I know you're in there princess..."_

Arya was almost surprised by the gentleness in Saphira's voice.

_"You have no need to hide Arya, I can talk to you through walls as well you know"_

A small smile spread across Arya's face but quickly disappeared at the thought of why Saphira was there.

_"I know why your here Saphira, Eragon sent you didn't he..."_

"No, I came here of my own accord"

Saphira replied, almost insulted at the idea that she might have been _sent_ by Eragon. _"This... situation which has arisen needs to be talked about, and since I doubt you will speak to Eragon at the moment, I came."_

Arya chocked on her words _"Saphira, I had no bad intentions, ignore me"_

Saphira chuckled, sending a booming noise across the gardens _"If you wish to apologise come out and talk with me, I prefer to talk to someone's face."_

Arya rose to leave, quickly checking her puffy eyes in the mirror and cursing her weakness for the uncountable time. As Arya walked out into the gardens, she saw Saphira lying on the grass with her head resting gently on the grass in her favourite feline position.

_"I apologise for what I said Saphira..." _Saphira could see the pain clearly on Arya's face and grimaced at what she had to do.

_"You are forgiven, though now will you speak to me about Eragon?" _Saphira inquired softly.

_"Fine..." _Arya replied, obviously not keen to have been forced into talking like this.

"_Ok firstly" _Saphira announced_"Why did you run?"_

Arya shuffled her feet nervously _"Well..." _Arya began _"You know better than anyone the pressures and expectations Eragon has upon him, I should not cause him to... be distracted"_

"You think that Eragon isn't already distracted with you?"

Saphira pointed out, holding in an amused chuckle _"It would always difficult for you to be together, especially in a time like this"_

"Are you talking me into or out of this Saphira?"

_"Neither, only pointing out what is true" _Stated Saphira in her usual cryptic manner. _"In a time of war anyone caring for another is dangerous and could lead people to... make rash decisions"_

"That is why I dare not Saphira! What if he comes to help me when others need it more?"

Arya cried, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than Saphira.

_"Being friends with Eragon is dangerous as well remember" _Saphira pointed out with a lack emotion rivalling the most formal of elves _"People will always target you if you are friends"_

Arya was stunned and briefly was speechless _"Are you saying not to be friends with Eragon?"_

"_It would be the safest option for both your heart and body" _Saphira again pointed out

"_I care not for my own safety only his Saphira!" _Arya almost screamed, the pain evident in her eyes.  
><em>'Is she telling me to end my friendship with Eragon?' <em>Arya asked herself, careful to hide the comment from Saphira.

"_Well there is the crux of it princess..." _Saphira said with a relived sigh

"_What?... how is that the crux of anything!" _Arya exclaimed in frustration

"_You care for Eragon more than yourself, you fear for him being hurt, but the question you should ask yourself is what are you afraid he will be hurt by? His enemies or you?" _

Saphira had come across the point which Arya had failed to put into words or even understand. She was afraid, but now she understood why. Arya could see what it would be like to watch Eragon fall, how it would destroy her. Eragon in what seemed like a blink of an eye had become such a cornerstone in her life she was unsure what she would be without him.  
>Although this scared her, what terrified her most was the thought of Eragon losing her. She was not naive to think she meant nothing to him, she had seen what she meant to him, she had seen it since the blood-pact ceremony, that look of total and utter... Love.<br>From then she saw that without her, just like her without him, he would crumble, and she wasn't sure if he would be able to continue just like she would be unable without him.

Saphira followed Arya's train of thought for she had not hidden it and was taken aback by the strength of the elves caring and concern for her rider and soul mate. Arya had never opened up to anyone but Saphira felt privileged to be able to be in her mind when she finally realised her feelings.

"_You see little one, both you and Eragon are better people with each other. Yes you would be distracted if you were together but not nearly as much if you continue staring at each other thinking '__**what if**__'."_

Arya sank down against Saphira's side as if these new feelings were physically weighing her down. Saphira curled her long neck round, making a protective barrier and so one of her great eyes faced straight at Arya.

"_I said it would be difficult for you to be together, no relationship is easy, loving and being loved is always a challenge, that's what makes the good moments so good and the bad ones worth getting over.  
>I said Eragon would make 'rash' decisions but decisions made with the heart are not always rash, you must learn to trust your feelings and instincts just as much as your logic and tactics.<br>I said you would be targeted but so would Eragon and is there anyone you would trust more to watch your back, I know Eragon trusts you with both his body and mind."_

Arya could feel her eyes brimming over, she had not cried in countless years yet here she was crying twice in just one day.

"_Arya, what you must learn is that you are better together. You are stronger, safer and happier. Everyone else has seen it, why can't you?" _Asked Saphira, careful not to push the elf too far.

Arya looked up for she had brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them with tears running down her cheeks and a small smile upon her lips. She could feel everything settling into place and for the first time in a long time she felt a warm emotion wash over her... Hope.

**Well there you go, chapter 8. Hope it wasn't a complete flop but I'll let you decide so REVIEW and let me know :D  
>What I've decided to do is to add in the lemon in the next chapter but I will put a line of ******* before to let people know, if you don't want to read just skip, if you read don't blame me if your nose begins to bleed lol its gunna get steamy (but not ridiculously so)<strong>

Please don't get angry if the next chapter takes a little longer to update, I want to get the lemon right as I'm aware a bad lemon can easily ruin a story. The next chapter should be up in about a week (but don't hold me to that lol)

**UPDATE** **(17/12/11)  
><strong>Sorry this iv taken so long to update but the chapter is longer than i previously thought it would be, also iv had a very busy personal life (yes i know its hard to belive, i have a life outside FF :P )  
>I hope to get the 9th and final chapter up within the next few days :)<br>thanks for being so patient


	9. Hearts and Minds Collide

**Well here it is, chapter 9, the one I think a lot of people have been waiting for :P**

**Sorry for the wait, I just wasn't happy with it for a while and I suffered from a lot of writers block :/**

**ANYWAYS...**

This chapter gets pretty steamy and I do go into a fair bit of detail but I tried to make it more of a romantic scene instead of a rough 'porn-like-scene' like some stories on FanFiction.  
>R&amp;R but please <strong>NO FLAMES! <strong>If you dont like it, keep it to yourself, i dont want to hear about it.

**Now, without any more delaying, dawdling or dithering I proudly present, Chapter 9 :P**

**Chapter 9**

*Previously*  
>Arya looked up for she had brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them with tears running down her cheeks and a small smile upon her lips. She could feel everything settling into place and for the first time in a long time she felt a warm emotion wash over her... Hope.<p>

Arya looked straight back into Saphira's blue gem-like eye; Saphira could almost see Arya thinking, deciding on what to do. Saphira then saw the small smile which previously graced Arya's lips turned into the rare occurrence which was a grin. Her new smile radiated happiness and her whole body seemed to change with it. Arya slowly stood and her previous slouched stance changed to one of bouncing happiness, her entire being seemed to be bursting with energy. Saphira, quite taken back by this sudden and dramatic change to a previously unseen ecstatic side of Arya simply said,  
><em>"Go on then princess" <em>Followed by a snort of smoke showing her amusement.

Before even the sound of the last syllable fell in Arya's mind she had set off. She ran through the gardens at a speed impressive even for elves her hair streaming behind her like a banner. When Arya saw the stairs reaching up to the dragonhold she slowed to a jog, then to a walk and finally to a stop inches shy of the first step. She stood there in silence glaring at the bottom step. As she examined the flawless wooden step sung from the tree itself she thought about what she was about to do, what crossing the threshold would mean for and Eragon. When her mind imagined what life would be like being even closer and being fully opening up to Eragon a small smile spread across her face and she felt warmth spread from her chest. Then, with no visible warning, she took off up the stairs taking them four at a time, which is no easy task with elven steps.

Arya arrived at the door of the dragonhold and cautiously opened it, already feeling Eragon's mind on the other side. As she entered the immense dragonhold she looked across to Eragon's bed expecting to find him there, or at least in the middle of the hall waiting for Saphira to return but he was in neither place. She searched the room and finally found him sitting at the ledge, where Saphira flew from just minutes ago, looking out over Du Weldenvarden. His figure seemed to be glowing with the late afternoon sun but despite the beautiful scene, a sudden feeling of sadness crept over Arya at the sight of Eragon. He seemed lonely. Arya knew that he would never be truly lonely due to his link with Saphira but she saw how he needed something else. Eragon and Saphira were almost one soul, one life, and there closeness was unmatched but he needed something else. He needed to be _part _of someone's life, not _all _of it.

Arya started to walk over to Eragon, her feet seemingly moving of their own will, and as she approached Eragon rose to see who had entered the room uninvited and was shocked to say the least to see Arya striding across the room with a look of sadness in her eyes. Eragon watched as Arya closed the gap to a matter of feet and didn't stop, she just kept walking. For the split second that Eragon had to think his mind was trying desperately to comprehend why she was there, was she angry. The last thought that went through Eragon's mind was then  
><em>'She's going to punch me'.<br>_The reason why this was Eragon's last thought was, being a man, his mind when blanked when being kissed. As he felt Arya's tender lips on his he could almost feel his heart stop, he could scarcely believe it was happening, was it a dream, and if he never wanted it to end. As his mind was going a mile a minute to try and understand why Arya was kissing him, he forgot to kiss her back.  
>Arya could feel Eragon almost recoil at her kiss and she could feel her heart breaking while she kissed him. She finally decided to end the kiss and save her hearts complete destruction and her own dignity and pulled her lips from his.<br>"I'm sorry..." Arya hesitated and looked to the floor "It was wrong of me to mmmm..."  
>Arya never got to finish her sentence as her mouth was otherwise occupied with slow-to-react Eragon.<p>

Eragon tenderly brought a hand up to cup Arya's face, holding it so gently as if it was made of glass. Arya slowly realised what was happening and smiled at the thought that he felt the same.  
>"I thought you said we could never be..." Eragon said after abruptly breaking the kiss.<br>Arya said nothing in response, only reached out with her mind towards Eragon. Eragon felt the familiar touch of Arya's mind and quickly lowered all barriers to his mind and letting her in completely. Arya then proceeded to show Eragon both their first kiss on the cliff top, from her perspective, and her thoughts. She then showed her conversation with Saphira and her decision to come to the dragonhold and then finally she showed Eragon her feelings. Eragon was surprised by the sudden rush of memories from Arya and took a few seconds to process it all. As his mind caught up with it all Arya saw the understanding in his eyes and finally the emotion she had been waiting too long to see, love.

Eragon swept Arya up in a passionate kiss, lifting her onto his hips and holding her there securely with his arms. Arya buried both her hands in Eragon's hair and proceeded kissed him senseless. Eragon started to walk carefully over to the bed on the far side of the room which seemed to have gotten a lot larger than he last remembered. Arya barely noticed Eragon walking as her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entry. Eragon swiftly opened his mouth and their tongues met in the middle for the second fiery dance of the day.  
>Eragon arrived at the bed on the far side of the room and laid Arya down upon it. He quickly followed while being careful not to crush her. Arya's hands then began to stray down onto Eragon's chest, following each muscle downwards until she found the hem of the shirt he was wearing and promptly removed it with a satisfied smile.<br>Eragon felt the shirt about to be removed and resentfully broke the kiss to allow the material to pass. Seeing an opportunity Eragon began to kiss Arya's jaw, moving slowly up to her ear listening to Arya panting all the while. At the corner of her jaw his mouth turned down onto her neck and he began to gently bite at the creamy skin. This sudden pain amongst the pleasure caused Arya to hiss and moan which only served to make Eragon bite harder, leaving marks on her neck and a smile on her face.  
>As Eragon's progress reached Arya's collarbones he brought his hands up and gently slid the shoulders of her dress down to her upper arms kissing every new bit of skin as it appeared. Eragon could sense Arya's frustration at being pinned down, helpless to suffer every pleasure imaginable. Arya had had enough of this and pulled Eragon's face up to meet hers and began to show him how much she had enjoyed his lips through using hers.<br>Arya, showing far less patience than Eragon then continued to kiss down his chest, lightly scratching, all the way to his waist.  
>"Arya, are you sure?" Eragon managed to ask through moans of bliss.<br>She looked up and smiled a sly smile.  
>"Of course"<br>She then proceeded to lick a blazing trail across the top of his waist gaining a sharp hiss of pleasure from his lips.  
>The next few moments seemed to slow down for Eragon, every feeling magnified, every sight in perfect clarity. What Eragon saw was Arya slipping her fingers around the waist of his trousers and begin the seemingly age long descent down his thighs. Arya, while keeping a cool domineer on the outside was actually trying to keep her hands from shaking she was so nervous.<br>Eragon couldn't take the sight of the scene before him any longer for fear of losing control so threw his head back and let his sense of touch make up for the lack of sight.  
>Arya continued pulling down the offending trousers until, finally, his member sprang free almost fully hard. Arya gasped at the sight of Eragon's well over average size and felt her mouth go dry. <em>'Will <em>it even fit?...' was the only thing that crossed Arya's mind. She cautiously reached forward to grab Eragon and felt his throbbing length in her hand; this pried another delicious moan from Eragon's lips which only spurred Arya on further.

* * *

><p>This Part, until the next line, is written by<br>Rienxad  
>If you're into Final Fantasy, she's your girl :P<p>

"_Eragon, Eragon. What shall I do with you? It seems you trust me too much, Shadeslayer."  
><em>Eragon's eyes widened at her use of mental communication but was stopped from voicing his thoughts by Arya's lips landing playfully on the taut skin of his stomach. Eragon moaned slightly as she started to kiss lower, moving slowly, inch by inch to the place where he most desired her touch.  
><em>"Uhhh, Arya, go lower. Please!<em>"  
>He saw her smile cruelly and watched in dismay as she reverted, kissing back up to his lips, just as slowly and torturing him until he was clasping the bed sheets tightly in his hands.<br>_"Arya, lower."  
>"Lower? Okay."<em>  
>She smiled, kissed him once and passionately on the lips before kissing down his neck, down his jaw, chest and flat stomach. She stopped just short of where she knew that he wanted to be touched. She was such a tease. Eragon could see the mysterious glint enter her eyes as she leant down and took skin from his stomach in between her teeth and sucked. The suction and feeling of Arya doing such a thing to him left Eragon gasping.<br>_"Oh Arya, do it a little lower! I'm begging you._"  
>It appeared that she liked to be begged for attentions. Teasingly, Arya inched slowly lower, again just short of where he was burning for her attention, getting harder every second that she delayed his pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to flip her back over and take her but he'd spent so long waiting for her… he could wait a little longer. Maybe. If she stopped teasing him like that.<br>_"Arya! You know what this is doing to me!_"  
>She grinned evilly, taking another section of his skin into her mouth, sucking, licking and nipping it playfully and teasingly.<br>_"I know what I'm doing. I'm waiting to see how long your self control lasts. You're actually doing quite well. I'm impressed, Shadeslayer."  
>"I am so going to get you back for this."<br>_Eragon growled and hissed, becoming animalistic due to the way that Arya was handling him. Eventually, he would have to take control of the torture but for now, he revelled in the burning pain of being denied what he sought so profusely.  
>That's why the sudden lick onto his smouldering member almost extracted smoke when Arya finally nourished the appendage that she had purposefully been ignoring. Eragon's fingers threatened to tear through the bed sheets as another lick set him moaning. Arya had such power over him and she seemed so talented at this that Eragon's mind was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer like this.<p>

_"Mwahahahah!"_

* * *

><p>Arya, slowly at first, started to pump Eragon's hard length, making Eragon arch in sudden pleasure. As she continued to stroke up and down Eragon's hard member she could feel Eragon shake slightly and subconsciously moan for more. Arya, not one to disappoint, then gave a single lick with the tip of her tongue across the top of Eragon's member. Eragon nearly shouted out at, at first, the pleasure, and then the cruelty of taking it away again. Arya then gave a villainous smile up at Eragon before plunging mouth first at Eragon's member, taking it as far as she could.<br>Eragon, who saw nothing of the smile, had no warning for the overwhelming pleasure due to his head already being thrown back. He simply saw stars as the rushing of heat went to his groin grew to such a point he was surprised that he could maintain control over himself. Arya then continued to pump Eragon's length with one hand while her mouth enveloped the rest. This combination of pleasures was causing Eragon to near his climax faster than he ever thought possible, he felt the heat pooling in his stomach grow and start to head down towards his groin. He tried to move Arya from his member but when he tried to lift her head she winked at him and dropped back down and re-doubled her pace to one only an elf could manage. Eragon suddenly bucked and writhed, as if in pain and with a final cry spilt his hot seed into Arya's mouth. Arya felt the hot liquid hit the back of her mouth and moaned in satisfaction, this vibration only extended Eragon's burning pleasure causing him to spill the last of his seed into her mouth. Arya swallowed every drop around Eragon's length and slowly brought her head up with a smile across her face. Eragon could honestly say it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, little did he know he would see an even more amazing one that night.

Eragon tenderly reached down to Arya's face and still half in a daze, pulled it up to his own and shared another heart stoppingly passionate kiss. Through his mind he could feel her need for him and was almost shocked at the strength of it, it even rivalled his need for her. Eragon was at a loss as he had just climaxed and had nothing to quench her thirst for now. Arya was listening to this internal struggle in Eragon's mind with a smile, even if he had nothing to offer, which he did, she would still wait. Arya rolled over so Eragon was on top and failed to suppress a giggle at the surprise in Eragon's face of her sudden position change. She was normally opposed to being under someone, it gave her a sense of being powerless but with Eragon she felt warm, safe and abnormally happy. Yet another grin broke across her face at the thought of this which Eragon appreciated as he too only felt truly safe with Arya.

Arya gently started to push Eragon downwards. Eragon, who was oblivious to what she was thinking, just went with it. As Eragon was pushed down he started to kiss and nibble ever bit of glorious creamy, pinecone scented skin he could reach which, lucky for Arya, included her chest. Eragon started to gently bite and suck on her right breast while kneading the other one with the ball of his hand, occasionally rolling and pulling the nipple in his fingers. Arya gasped as Eragon did this and after a few moments she felt him switch his mouth and started the same process on the opposite side.  
>As glorious as it felt Arya knew she had to keep Eragon on his downwards journey so continued her efforts to push his head further down her body. Eragon, feeling the downwards pressure managed to tear himself away from Arya's glorious breasts and allowed himself to be pushed further down to Arya's flat, toned stomach. Eragon's kisses and breath felt as hot as dragon fire on Arya's skin as he panted just centimetres from it.<br>Eargon kissed his way south to Arya's waistline and arrived slightly disgruntled. She was still wearing her leggings. Eragon decided to deal with this great injustice with a swift tug and the slight tear of fabric. What the leggings concealed was, from that moment, the most amazing thing he had ever seen but this was still not the best thing he would see that night. Underneath those cursed leggings were Arya's long, slightly muscled legs which Eragon knew were much stronger than they looked. He also noticed that she was also hairless, similar to him but what Eragon revelled in most was her skin. It was a floorless slightly tanned cream colour which Eragon knew must be woven with magic for nothing was that stunning naturally.  
>"Actually, I'm one of the few who does not alter my appearance with magic. I believe it's... deceitful" Arya's voice cracked towards the end of her statement.<br>Eragon realised Arya had been listening to his thoughts but what he didn't notice was that she was biting her bottom lip in anxiety, wondering what he thought of her now she was completely unclothed. Arya didn't have to wait long for the answer to her question as Eragon looked up from his journey down her creamy skin with a look that she could only describe as mesmerising. Eragon's eyes seemed to soften as he slowly came to terms with what was going on in Arya's head, Arya could see both in his mind and in his face his utter disbelief at the situation, she saw herself through his eyes and saw what he could only describe as perfection. She saw both the lust and love that Eragon had for her, how he had longed for her for so long, how he had admired her in situations where she thought she had lost all strength. Arya then had a rather surreal experience as she saw herself blush. Eragon rested his head on Arya's stomach and smiled up at her for a moment until he started to laugh.  
>"What is so funny Shadeslayer?" Arya asked with a hint of sarcasm<br>"I just don't think I've seen you blush before" Eragon answered before he followed with a fresh round of chuckles.  
>"Is that so" commented Arya, almost glad for the conversation to take her mind off her nerves. "Well instead of looking at my face perhaps you could continue in your previous direction?" Arya smiled cheekily<br>"Well, orders are orders I suppose" Eragon replied in an equally joking manner.  
>With that Eragon dropped his face to the task at hand, or rather mouth. Eragon began with a solitary lick up Arya's slit which sent a delightful shiver up Arya's spine in response. Eragon slowly began to explore Arya's heat with the tip of his tongue with a feather light touch, all the while Arya shook and moaned with pleasure and frustration. She tried to tell Eragon what she <em>needed<em> but the words refused to rise from her throat so instead she sent the most complex message she could in her current state.  
><em>"MORE!"<br>_Eragon, like any man, was delighted to hear her need for him and began to rub the flat of his tongue against Arya's wetness and reached up to Arya's chest and roughly took a nipple in his hand rolling and pulling it. This delicious torture was driving Arya insane but she knew that if insanity felt like this she would live happily in an asylum. Arya felt heat pooling between her legs and her climax coming faster than she ever thought possible, light shivers seemed to be constantly flowing up her back while hot flushes went down her front. Eragon then very lightly took Arya's clit between his teeth and began to suck on it, the effect was cataclysmic. Arya screamed, but no noise came out, she arched her back so far she was balanced only on her shoulders and feet. Eragon, whose mouth was secured to Arya's heat raised a hand and placed it on her stomach, securing her to the bed. Arya knew if Eragon continued further she would lose all control so with a superhuman effort of will she managed to speak.  
>"Eragon...stop"<br>Eragon looked up expecting something to be wrong.  
>"Don't finish... not yet. I want you... inside me."<br>Eragon could almost feel the heat of Arya's blush in her face from between her legs but only smiled. He travelled back up her flawless body and met her lips once more in a fiery kiss which Eragon poured every ounce of love and adoration in his body into. This sudden love and passion hit Arya like a wave, both through the kiss and through her mind as Eragon thought only of her and her absolute perfection in his eyes. Arya tried to pull Eragon closer, needing his body further against hers, and wrapped her hands behind his head and roughly pulled him on top of her feeling his comforting weight fall on her and their warmth melt together. Eragon tried to lift his weight off of Arya, fearing her discomfort but found Arya simply hugging him tighter against herself and burying her head in his neck. As the newly admitted couple simply lay there they felt their minds calm and begin to meld to such a point where they were unsure were one consciousness stopped and another began. They both basked in each other's thoughts, feeling and memories, coming across both good and bad.  
>Arya's voice softly drifted through the joint consciousness<em> "Do you like what you find" both the<em> vulnerability and self consciousness evident in her voice.  
><em>"I love you for everything you are Arya, both your strengths and your weaknesses. I know everything about you, just as you do me, and still love you with the very essence of my being, do you still need proof?"<br>_Arya would have pulled Eragon closer if it was possible but only managed a squeeze instead.  
><em>"I have never been truly loved... I always dreamt it but now it's here it might take a while to get used it" <em>Arya admitted shyly  
>Eragon felt a unique wave of emotions run through him, both of empathy and of happiness. He felt empathy course through him because of the loveless upbringing that Arya had suffered being raised as elven royalty but also a much stronger wave of happiness at the fact that she told him how she truly felt.<br>_"Well, take as long as you like, I'm going nowhere my love"_ Eragon sent along with a burst of love which surprised even him with its strength.  
>Arya propped herself up on her arms above Eragon and looked him dead in the eye with expression even Eragon was having trouble reading.<br>_"Show me, my love" _Arya said with decisiveness in her voice and a smile on her face "Show me how much you love me"

Arya slowly sat upright and Eragon followed, this ended the couple up with Arya sitting on Eragon's lap with his member pushing her stomach. Arya slowly rose up on her knees until she was above Eragon's member and looked down. She saw Eragon's simply massive member, hard as rock, pointing straight for her core, and at both his impressive length and girth she knew this would be no easy task. Eragon was silently observing her thoughts and was careful not to let his feeling of want to thrust hard into her core spill over into her thoughts. Arya's mind quickly sifted through how she could do this and found what she reckoned to be the best answer. Eragon was struggling to keep up with her train of thought and suddenly realised what she planned to do and shock overcame him.  
>"Arya NO!" Eragon shouted both mentally and out loud but it was too late.<br>Arya dropped with all her weight onto Eragon's shaft and speared herself completely onto it filling her completely. A cry echoed around the room but Eragon wasn't sure whose it was as he was fairly sure he felt her pain as well. Arya dropped her head into Eragon's neck and started to try to breath normally again. Eragon held her tight and could feel her whole body shaking, desperately trying to adjust to his sudden intrusion into her.  
><em>"Arya, what were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself!" <em>Eragon asked, half concerned half angry at what she had just done.  
><em>"Eragon, unless you really wanted to I doubt you can hurt me" <em>Arya challenged _"Try and heal me, you will see"  
><em>Eragon briefly put his hand onto Arya's abdomen and muttered the words of healing like so many times before. He felt his magic rush down his arm and from his hand but it simply fizzled out as it reached her skin. Arya noticed this surprise in Eragon's mind and smiled.  
><em>"Told you so..."<br>"Fine, but promise you won't do that again, I was worried about you!" _Eragon stated  
><em>"As I have told you before, I am no maiden to be taken care of like your race, I am fine" <em>Arya replied with a little more force than was necessary.  
><em>"Sorry... it's just... I love you and I couldn't imagine if I was the cause of any of your pain..." <em>Eragon replied with a down-turned head.  
><em>"Do not worry Eragon, I'm fine, let it pass" <em>Arya finally replied, finally facing Eragon with a broad smile on her face.  
>Arya then, to the delight of Eragon, began to grind her hips in Eragon's lap feeling his length seemingly stir her insides, stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Eragon at this moment thought he had died and reached paradise. His head was thrown back and his fingers had torn none too subtle holes in the covers of his bed from the exquisite pleasure that was rippling through his body getting better by each passing second. Arya then did possibly the most shocking thing Eragon had ever seen her do, she reached underneath herself and began to stroke Eragon's member while it was buried within her. Eragon flew forwards and clung to Arya as if she was his only source of life and bit her shoulder to stop himself from screaming in pure bliss. The bite hurt Arya but knowing it was a product of her pleasure made it fade from a painful experience and only intensified the burning pleasure washing over her body. Arya then slowly started to change her grinding movement to an up and down one which started to make Eragon's huge member pull and stretch her core in a way which made her moan and whimper in delicious delight. Eragon could feel through their connection that she was adjusting more and more to his size and the pain was fading into glorious, all consuming pleasure.<br>Eragon smiled and sent with a slight sadistic tone to Arya_ "My turn"  
><em>Arya simply smiled as she trusted him with her body and soul, utterly and completely. Eragon lifted Arya slightly off his lap and began to thrust up into her. Arya threw her head back and moaned loudly at the feelings running through her body. Eragon stifled another cry by biting Arya's shoulder, gently at first but hearing Arya's gasp followed quickly by a moan he bit harder.  
>Arya continued to ride the mind blowing ride which was Eragon's bucking motion and began to feel heat beginning to pool in her lower stomach and she knew her first release was upon her faster than she thought possible. Eragon, feeling Arya was close, changed angle so he fit her deeper inside and unknowingly hit her in a place even Arya didn't know existed. A body tearing wave of pleasure ripped through Arya's body making her shake and quiver from head to foot causing her walls to grip Eragon's member with such force he feared if he would ever get it back. As the brain numbing pleasure slowly began to fade Arya regained the ability to think straight and sat up straight in front of Eragon.<br>Arya smiled an ear to ear grin "That was amazing"  
>"Just you wait" Replied Eragon with a grin which was bordering on villainous.<br>Eragon pushed Arya forward so that she slid off his lap and landed onto the bed, facing him, all the while with his member still buried deep inside her. Eragon leered down at Arya at the thought of what he was about to do and Arya replied with a bigger smile as she saw his metal representation of what he planned to do to her. Eragon took Arya's thighs in his hands and hooked them over his shoulders, taking advantage of her natural athleticism and pushed himself closer to her so that her thighs were resting flatly against his chest and his arms hooked around her back, gripping her shoulders to aid his leverage. Arya had never dreamt of being in such a vulnerable position but under Eragon so felt so sure of herself and utterly safe in the love that she knew he had for her.  
>Eragon then slowly pulled out of Arya, who was still slightly shaking from her first climax, until only the tip of his length was inside her. Only then did he briefly pause before, none too gently, slamming back into Arya, filling her further and faster than anything she had ever felt. Eragon then started the cycle again, pulling out, pausing then slamming back in. Despite the intense feelings of pleasure raking through her body Arya wanted more, she <em>needed <em>more.  
><em>"Eragon..." <em>Arya even managed to sound breathless in her mind _"I hate to interrupt your simply..." _She paused as he slammed into her once more, _"aaaaamazing activities" _Arya knew she was struggling to keep her chain of thought _"But... GO FASTER!"  
><em>Eragon rid his cycle of the damned pause and slammed repeatedly into Arya's wet core over and over again until the room was awash with the sounds of their juice soaked skin slapping together. Arya's body hugged tightly around his member, almost pulling it, every time it pulled out and slammed back in. Eragon was sure he couldn't last much longer as almost every time he plunged deep into Arya it drew a hiss of pleasure which increased the pooling heat to an almost unbearable level.  
>Eragon was surprised at the force he was using but looking down into Arya lustful eyes he saw only her desire for more of his glorious thrusts. Arya screamed as Eragon's hand grazed over her clit and her whole body briefly shook and seemingly the whole around her. Eragon's mind managed to decipher the thoughts in Arya's head which had been seemingly been blended by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body and continued, gently at first, to rub her clit. He started with a simple tap on it which gained a hot shiver up Arya's spine and a small whimper. Slowly getting the idea he used his first finger and began to rub in circles, all the while smashing deep inside her at an ever increasing pace. He started to push harder with his finger and hearing Arya let out a sound which seemed to be between a pained cry and a very pleased moan brought in thumb and gently pinched her clit between them. This latest effort to push Arya over oblivion met with another scream but nothing seemed to come out. Arya's head was thrown back with her mouth open wide nearly struggling to breathe and her eyes bulging to such a point she was worried she may have to heal herself if it continued. Finally Arya managed to gulp down a much needed lungful of air and felt her body convulse and quiver at the ever continuing feeling of Eragon's rock hard length ram into her again and again driving her closer to what seemed like both paradise and insanity.<p>

Eragon's unrelenting slamming was beginning to take its toll on his stamina and he was feeling the familiar feeling his final warning. Arya managed to get the last simple message across before Eragon's mind became completely fogged with lust  
><em>"Come with me"<em>  
>Eragon looked down at Arya and knew that he could never imagine a more perfect moment with anyone, he knew from then he would never love anyone else, he never <em>could <em>love anyone else, as long as she was there with him he could do anything.  
><em>"Eragon?..." <em>Arya snapped Eragon out of his trance which she had been following carefully. She gently cupped his face and gave him a look which seemed to make him melt.  
><em>"Come with me"<br>_Eragon allowed himself a smile before hardening his face for the task at hand; he was determined to make her come before him. Eragon started his brutal rhythm once more pushing himself to the hilt into Arya's core. Arya knew that things like the G-spot didn't matter, not when everything was being so deliciously rubbed by Eragon's glorious length. She moaned with pleasure as he continued his slamming into her. She could feel her orgasm building, she could feel her deep internal muscles throbbing at least as hard as her clit, showing Eragon without words, just how tight, warm and wet she could get.  
>Eragon had a sudden need to occupy all parts of his body as his member no longer felt enough. He reached down with one hand and proceeded to none-to-gently roll and pinch Arya's clit between his fingers. This extracted another hiss of both pain and mind numbing pleasure. With his other hand and mouth which he felt was being cruelly deprived of the creamy skin of Arya's, he reached up and began his body-shaking assault on her small pert breasts. Eragon knew his end was near and was determined to finish Arya at the same time. He picked up the pace to a speed which was fast even for elves, his body practically a blur as he slammed down on Arya leaving her breathless and utterly at the mercy of his body splitting member.<br>Eragon felt something building up in him, like a pressure getting ready to explode within him. He worked his hands up to her head and buried them in her hair, grabbing fistfuls as she sent him stumbling over the edge of oblivion.

* * *

><p>Another piece from Rienxad here :)<br>enjoy! :D

His back arched in unvoiced pleasure, the sensations washing over his over-sensitive body as he felt his release flowing through his stiff member and squirting out of the end like a fountain causing him to grip Arya's thighs tightly and dig his nails into her creamy skin, making her moan which only succeeded in bringing his finale crashing harder down upon him in a euphoric state. Through his mind's connection with Arya, he could see the effects of pleasure upon her body again, triggered by his seed pulsing hot into her body.  
>"Ahh, ahh, Eragooonnnnn!"<br>The cry was both mental and physical as Eragon watched the pleasure knotting in Arya's stomach unwind, the sensations like a sea washing over her body, lapping at her limbs and causing them to shake and writhe in the pleasure that he caused. Heavy lidded with a double dose of pleasure, Eragon delved his mind deeper into Arya's body to see her muscles contracting and convulsing, causing Arya into a near fit of pleasure. Suddenly, the pleasure was more than visible – Eragon could feel it thrumming through his own body, the surges of electric pleasure setting his nerves on fire and collating in the apex of his body in a build-up of pleasure that Eragon had never felt the likes of before. Arya's pleasure was washing over his, triggering another orgasm in his own body, the pleasure was blinding and Eragon bit into Arya's shoulder to stop himself from screaming out.

* * *

><p>As they rode out their climaxes together and slowly wound down until Eragon lay on the bed with Arya on his chest. They lay there in complete silence just comfortable in each other's presence. Eragon could have laid there forever but the silence was rudely interrupted by the delicate elf lying on his chest.<br>Arya then started to giggle, this giggle then grew to a small laugh and proceeded to grow until Arya was rolling about on the bed and laughing so hard tears threatened to appear and she had a stitch in her side. Eragon watched this giggle grow to the hysterics and was a little taken aback and felt like he had been left out of a hilarious joke.  
>"What are you laughing about?" Eragon asked as a small smile spreading across his face at the sight of the elf struggling to compose herself.<br>Arya managed a single sentence through her laughter,  
>"How am I to explain the bites on my body to my mother?"<br>Eragon's face paled at the thought of the queen finding out about them in such a... embarrassing way. Arya laughed again when she saw the fear in Eragon's face at the mere mention of her mother.  
>"Don't worry, I won't let her harm you" Arya proclaimed in mock chivalry "Just don't even try to heal them"<br>"Please Arya" Eragon cried, the fear evident in his voice "I'm dead if she sees them!"  
>"She won't kill you... that's far too quick" Arya joked, Eragon on the other hand was less than comforted "Besides, I like them, it's a constant reminder that I'm yours" Arya stated in a slightly dreamy voice.<br>"Just promise you'll keep them well hidden?" Eragon asked  
>"I promise nothing... but I'll try" Arya giggled<br>"Ever the politician..." Eragon sighed deeply  
>He couldn't help but smile at the new side he was seeing of Arya, a side he doubted anyone had truly seen before. He felt privileged not only that she loved him but that she trusted him with such a fragile part of her soul.<br>Eragon smiled and lent down to kiss the elf which was now suffering from a severe case of hiccups.  
>"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow could be... Interesting"<p>

**FIN...?**

Actual Chapter Word Count (Excluding A/N): 6213 Words

**Firstly, there is a lot to read in my A/N but they are IMPORTANT! So get reading :P**

**For those thinking how the characters acted was OOC and thought it got a bit too fluffy... DEAL WITH IT! They were always going to be OOC and were always going to have fluffy bits since the start of the story.**

Also, thanks for all the help from all the reviewers and betas which have stuck with both me and the story through thick and thin despite the long gaps between chapters :)

A MASSIVE shout goes to

Rienxad **for helping me get the story finished and generally being an amazing friend and advisor ;) Love you :D**

**P.S: Stoppingly is now officially a word... or at least it should be ;)**

**P.P.S: I am beginning to write a one-shot 'what if' story which branches off at chapter 4 were it is actually Arya rubbing his leg under the table ;)  
>Its going to be a bit more steamy than this one and a little less romantic (for all you smut lovers out there) so keep your eyes open for it or put me on author alert :P<strong>


	10. Authors Question to All

Hello! WannaBeFle here :)  
>Just letting you know that yes, i am infact still alive and yes, i still am working on another Fic for Eragon and Arya. Im here to say its a highschool fic (dont know how popular thats going to be but hey, its my story :P )<p>

Iv written the first 3 chapters with much help from Rienxad and have sadly come to a bit of a halt so this update is here just to see 2 things...  
>1. Can i get inspired by some lovely PMs or comments? (hint hint)<br>2. Should i post the first 3 now or wait until i write some more?

REPLYS ARE VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED SO PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)

Hope to hear back from you all soon  
>WannaBeFle<p> 


End file.
